Toshiie
How Toshiie joined the Tourney Toshiie is Katsuie's young protege who aspires to live up to his mentor's reputation. After the battles of Okehazama and Kanegasaki, he enlists himself into Hideyoshi's troops in order to impress Katsuie. Defeating the Saika rebels and Mori clan at Osaka Bay, Toshiie joins Hideyoshi's faction for the time being. While they're dealing with the Chosokabe clan at Shikoku, they hear news of Nobunaga's death at Honnōji. Though Toshiie is eager to return at once, Hideyoshi calmly stays put to finish their conflict at hand. Hearing this, Toshiie accuses him of being heartless and can't find himself to condone Hideyoshi's actions. In response, Hideyoshi beats Toshiie and gravely tells him to not look away from reality. How to Unlock In Tourney 1, the player must accomplish one of these tasks to unlock Toshiie: *Play 286 Versus Mode matches. *Using Captain John Price, win 10 matches in the Versus Mode. For both requirements, the player will have to fight Toshiie at New-Kinkakuji. Upon defeating him, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Keiji's uncle and head of the Maeda clan, Toshiie Maeda!" He will be seen right of Captain Falcon, left of Charizard, above Green Lantern, and below Mr. Game & Watch. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands wtih his jagged sword in his right hand and his left hand ready to draw one of his spears. After the announcer calls his name Toshiie swings his jagged sword two times saying "From cradle to grave," then takes his two spears out while the camera zooms to his upper body and he readies his spears saying "honor is my guide!". Special Attacks Spear Thrust Blast (Neutral) Toshiie takes his spears out and thrusts them forward, sending forth a shock wave that knocks opponents off balance. Diving Shot (Side) Toshiie takes out his spears, jumps, then thrusts both spears toward the ground, sending a shockwave forward. Devil Wings (Up) Toshiie takes his left spear out then swings it down, before taking his right spear out and doing three slashes while climbing the air. Dog Rush (Down) Toshiie charges himself with a powerful aura before he runs forward. During his dash, he spins both of his spears at his sides. He ends with a quick skid stop. Hundred Spear Thrust of Owari (Hyper Smash) Toshiie readies his spears saying, "Come and face me!" then thrusts the left spear forward. If he connects, he impales the spear, then impales the second spear into the opponent before doing a sword slash. He then quickly takes the spears out and thrusts them 100 times before doing a jump kick that knocks his opponent away. He then declares, "That's how Oda army recruits fight!" Sword & Spear Destruction (Final Smash) Toshiie takes one of his spears in one of his hands saying "I shall give it my all!" and swings it and his sword out in front of himself, cutting up anyone in the path. After 50 swings, Toshiie puts the spear back demanding "I demand a challenge!" Bonus Costumes Toshiie holds a possession of three Bonus Costumes. Toshiie sw2xl.png|Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends Design Toshiie-3rdcostume.jpg|3rd Warriors Orochi 2 Costume Toshiie-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Ma Chao Disguise Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends Design Toshiie's first Bonus Costume dates back to his first appearance, Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends. Toshiie must be the winner of at least 10 Versus Mode matches before it can be used. Then, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Go back in time with Toshiie Maeda's first Bonus Costume!". Then, highlight Toshiie and press Minus. 3rd Warriors Orochi 2 Costume Toshiie's second Bonus Costume is his second Warriors Orochi 2 costume. Finishing Classic Mode with Toshiie is the only way to get this costume. Once that's done, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Toshiie's third Warriors Orochi costume is now open!". Then, highlight Toshiie and press Minus twice. Ma Chao Disguise Toshiie's third Bonus Costume is basically Toshiie wearing Ma Chao's outfit. Finishing Classic-Adventure Mode with Toshiie is the only way to get this costume. Once that's done, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "There can never be more than one Ma Chao! Well played for Toshiie's third Bonus Costume!". Then, highlight Toshiie and press Minus three times. Victory Animations #Toshiie does his Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends victory pose saying, "As if Toshiie Maeda could ever lose a battle!". #*Toshiie does his Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends victory pose saying, "It was a best attempt at a gun.". (Captain John Price victories only) #*Toshiie does his Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends victory pose saying, "I see now why they call you the God of War!". (Guan Yu victories only) #Toshiie swings his spears around his sides, before switching to his sword and swinging it three times saying "It's in my family's nature to be wild!". #*Toshiie swings his spears around his sides, before switching to his sword and swinging it three times saying "You've learned your lesson!". (Keiji victories only) #Toshiie brings himself to the top of his spears then comes down and swings them saying, "A victory is for honor is all that I require.". #*Toshiie brings himself to the top of his spears then comes down and swings them saying, "I invite any woman of godly ancestry to try and fight me again.". (Sailor Scout victories only) #*Toshiie brings himself to the top of his spears then comes down and swings them saying, "I invite any child with reading abilities to try and fight me again.". (Super Reader victories only) On-Screen Appearance Toshiie rides to his starting point then jumps off his horse saying "I'll show you how the Devil Shibata's army fights!". Special Quotes *Can you not fight honorably for once? (When fighting Captain John Price) *KEIJI! Can't you just behave youself?!?! (When fighting Keiji) *Don't go easy on me, monkey! (When fighting Hideyoshi) *God of War, your head is mine! (When fighting Kenshin or Ares) *I'll rip that BEARD right off your face... (When fighting Guan Yu or Wang) Trivia *While his nephew is available from the beginning, Toshiie has to be unlocked. This applies only to the first game due to Toshiie being promoted to starter in the second game. *Toshiie shares his English voice actor with Guan Yu, Raoh, Buzzar, Noxus, Liu Bei, and Baek Doo San. *Toshiie shares his Japanese voice actor with Kenshiro and Tutter. *Toshiie shares his French voice actor with Nippy the Tiger Beetle, Mr. Grouper and Pico. *Toshiie shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Giant-Man. *While in Super Smash Bros Tourney 2: The New Challengers, he uses his Samurai Warriors 4 appearance as his default costume, he still his Samurai Warriors 3 costume in selective Tourney 2 cutscenes. *The name of Toshiie's default rival in the first game is Captain John Price. The name of Toshiie's default rival in the second game is Unazuki Furuhata. The name of Toshiie's second rival in both games is Kazuma Torisuna. Category:Samurai Warriors characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume